


His biggest fan(art)

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: DaveJade Spacetime Week 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: 2018 Davejade Spacetime Week Monday 29 October Prompt: MemesDave Strider always wanted to have his webcomic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff famous. In fact, it’s starting to spread at his school. He didn’t expect to get suspended over it though.





	His biggest fan(art)

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool AU, Flushed Relationship

In a way, you’re kind of proud. You are, mostly. It’s just that sudden fame came with some drawbacks.

You still have that ringing in your ear as you walk past the lockers after that delightful conversation you had in the principal’s office. You look up at Bro’s face, though as usual you can’t tell what he’s thinking when he has his poker face on and that shades of his. The students whisper as you walk on by. You’re famous indeed, just not the way you wanted it to be. You spend the rest of your walk out of the building thinking of ways to spin the situation to your advantage, but stop as you come face to face with the source of your troubles.

There it is. A gigantic drawing of Hella Jeff, in his signature “I told you Dog” panel, all over the gym wall. It’s not an exact copy, more like the graffiti artist’s interpretation of the scene. Notably, Hella Jeff now looks like he’s half lion, mane and all. Disregarding that it’s a furry version of your work, it’s admittedly quite good. It’s hardly the first meme of your shitty comic you’ve seen at school though.

Yeah, your ironic webcomic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, was actually a hit in the school. You’ve seen people showing each other new pages of it, and some smaller graffiti much like this gigantic monstrosity taking up the entire wall. The school hates them though, saying it distracts from the educational process or something. That’s why you were in the principal’s office, he tore you a new one since he suspected you of making this big ass drawing yourself to promote your comic. Of course, you didn’t, and you mentioned as much to him. Your comment that you wish you thought of it first didn’t help matters though. The old man was practically livid, almost literally blowing his top. His toupee certainly seemed to jump off of his head.

So here you are. You’re not expelled, but you are suspended, which is why Bro is here to take you home. “For what it’s worth little man,” he began, surprising the hell out of you, “I think this punishment is bullshit.” He ruffles your head in that way you hate-but-secretly-love. “Take some time to bask in the fact that somebody loved your work so much they went through the trouble of making this masterpiece. I’ll be in the car.”

Bro left you alone. You suppose there’s really no hurry, so you drop your ass on one of the benches and enjoy the sun as you look at the drawing. You’re not sure how much time has passed, but then you noticed someone trying their best to sneak around in broad daylight towards the drawing. Curious, you focused on the figure. She seems to be a long haired girl with glasses, and she’s carrying what seems to be a spray paint can-

“WHOA WHOA WHOA!” You yelled, as you practically leap off your seat and run towards the girl. She’s desecrating this work of art! Too late, you reach the wall as the girl stood to admire her handywork. You put a hand on the girl’s shoulder to turn her towards you- oh shit. That face is unmistakable.

“Dave! What are you still doing at school?”

It’s always the one you least suspect. Figures. “Jade? Why are you destroying this priceless fanart of God’s gift to JPG artifacts that is my webcomic?”

She looked confused for a moment before saying “I’m not destroying anything. I’m just signing it so they don’t think it’s your fault.”

It took you a few seconds to realize what she meant. You turn to look and sure enough, there’s Jade’s name in the lower right corner. The Harley is stylized of course. You struggle to find the right words to say, so you just say “How?”

“I’m sorry Dave!” Jade lowered her head in apology. “It’s just, I wanted to make a big gesture since I love your comic so much, and everyone else is already doing all these, umm, meme stuff so I wanted to go big and-”

“No, I mean, literally how?” You gesture towards the massive drawing.

“Oh! Well I got my older siblings to help.” Oh right. Joey and Jude. Between them and Jade they can probably pull off making this in just one night. Jade continued “Dave, I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble. I just wanted to show how much I liked your webcomic.”

Well. This puts you in an awkward spot. You are very flattered that she roped her siblings in a troublesome undertaking of this magnitude, and honestly the suspension isn’t that big a deal. Bro will probably help you get up to speed in between training with some crash course of homeschooling. The problem here is how to cheer Jade up. You look at Jade, awkwardly shuffling her feet and looking down at the ground. You look at the drawing, an eternal testament to the rebellious and possibly furry spirit that lies within all of us. Then you look at the signature Jade made.

A struck of inspiration hit you. “Jade, give me that spray paint.” She does so, and you proceed to put your plan in action as you spray paint over the Jade part of the graffiti with your own name. You hear her gasp.

“There. Now you won’t get into trouble for adding that signature.” You say as you hand back the spray paint can to her.

“But Dave, you’ll still be suspended!” She said, a horrified (you think? Yet she also seems a bit… happy?) expression on her face.

“Don’t sweat it Jade.” You say, turning your back toward her and making your way towards Bro’s car. “Suspension is no big deal. You can learn everywhere, not just at school. Don’t trouble your pretty head over this anymore. Now I’m going to go with Bro to the malt shop and enjoy some milli vanilli tutti frutti milkshake ironically. For what it’s worth Jade,” You say, before turning around in a (hopefully) dramatic pose to face her. “I love your fanart. Keep up the great job Jade.”

You walk away, and you swear you can hear Jade say “soooo cooool!”, making you smile (and warming your heart). Near the car, you see Bro smirking at you and giving you a thumbs up, which you return. Seems he saw the whole exchange.

“Nice work little man. Very cool.” He says, as he unlocked the car and the two of you take your seats and lock your seatbelts. Traffic safety is no joke. “9 out of 10 man points.”

“What, just 9?” You say, looking at him in disbelief.

“10 points for the overall plan, even if all you had to do was graffiti the entire signature. -2 points for being way over eager to stake your claim. +1 points for the sheer balls of doing it in front of her.”

“Okay you lost me Bro. What the hell are you talking about? When did I stake my claim?”

“You only wrote over Jade.”

You stare at Bro for a few seconds before turning towards the dashboard, and facepalmed. Dave. Fucking. Harley. They’re never gonna let you live it down.

So it was that for the next few weeks, even after your suspension ended, that everyone called you Dave Harley. It got so bad that even a few people that you never knew personally called you that as well. John and Rose even had the gall to ask “when’s the wedding” loudly, those jerks. Still, Jade is exceptionally giddy thanks to your stunt, so you just grin and bear it. Even when Terezi handed you a photo of some random wedding except some cut out headshots of you and Jade replaces the bride and grooms heads, with the caption “D4V3 1S TH1S Y0U?”. It’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they got married and Dave took Jade’s family name. The prophecy was fulfilled.


End file.
